Oshōgatsu Spirits
by RoseyTosey
Summary: One day, Lucy finds a mysterious jewelry box from the Celestial World on her bed. Who would have guessed that inside that box contained thirteen bizarre companions and to top it off, a brand new adventure! (OCsxLucy, Sight NatsuxLucy)
1. Chapter 1- Oshōgatsu Spirts

Chapter 1

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia is many things; Fairy Tail's one and only Celestial Mage, a runaway heiress, best friends with Natsu Dragneel, maybe a bit narcissistic, but most importantly she's recently become the guild's Yes-Man.

After the Grand Magic Games she felt as if she wasn't a big contribution to the Guild, like they could replace her with snap of their fingers. So she thought the solution would be easy; to say yes and be as helpful as possible.

If Mira-Jane asked her to take an unconscious Natsu home after he picked a fight with Erza or help out behind the bar while she was out, she was on it 3 seconds flat.

If Happy asked her to buy one of those rare and expensive 3 tailed Parrot fish in Hargeon Town she is already buying a train ticket.

If Natsu asked her to go on their 5th dangerous mission this week she agreed with an enthusiastic "Sure!"

But now she was so sick and tired how everyone was using her as a door-mat, but she would never tell anyone that besides Plue.

"Can you believe the nerve of them?" She angrily asked her celestial dog who was running to catch up to her fast stomps toward her apartment.

"I mean we're nakama! They wouldn't ask Levy-Chan or Lisanna for these kinds of favors" she angrily huffed. He just responded with a quick "Plue-Plue!" which sounded like an agreement in her mind.

"Sorry you have to take all the heat for them Plue." Lucy said and patted her Celestial Spirit on the head.

"Plue-Plue!" The dog exclaimed while giving her what seemed like a thumbs up. Well what other response was she hoping for?

"Oh, and thank you for keeping me company!" She yelled quickly as he turned into the shining orb that any Celestial Mage would have recognized.

Lucy smiled softly at the spot where her friend was standing- well wobbling.

Lucy walked on, no more than 30 seconds later and came across her cozy maroon colored apartment. She open the door then sighed.

What's the point of locking her door? Who would dare try to steal from a member of fairy tail? More importantly who would dare try to steal from the infamous Salamander's partner?

Natsu isn't the best partner in the world but in her mind he is. He might be a destructive, dense pyromaniac but he's got some good qualities! Like loyal, caring, good intentions, and he's always there to protect a fellow guild mate when they're in trouble.

Lucy sighed for the second time. She's exhausted from helping Levy-Chan organize the Fairy Hill's library today. Lucy just couldn't say no.

The blonde Mage shuffled up into her pink room and through herself onto her bed. She's so tired and sore that she refuses to shower or change clothes.

Suddenly she felt something stab into her back.

With much effort and struggle, Lucy forced herself into a sitting position on her bed. She through back the pink colored covers to reveal an elegant looking jewelry box with a note tied to the top. Lucy swiped the note away in a swift movement and scanned through.

_Dear, Lucy Heartfilia_

_Here in the Celestial world we are in the middle of a depression._

_Everything is chaotic and disordered because of the "Oshōgatsu Spirits" have rebelled. They have been demanding new masters for their keys, specifically wanting Celestial Mages. Oshōgatsu Mages are all very cruel and abusive. Whenever the Spirit's Mages try to summon them, they use all their magic up, trying to stay in the Oshōgatsu Haven. It's getting dangerous for their mages and for themselves._

_I've sent you all 13 of their keys, judging from how you treat your Celestial Spirits you will treat them kindly and with equality. But be careful; they're a handful, especially one in general. You are the only one we can count on._

_Sincerely,_  
_The Celestial Spirit Council_

"That damned stache face! He only asked me because I'm everyone's new Yes-Man!" Lucy huffed

"What's a Yes-Man?" came a gruff voice behind her. She let out a little  
"Eep!" and fell onto the floor next to the bed. The mysterious man let out a loud laugh.

A flying blue cat floated by, yelling in a high-pitched voice "Luuuucy! What are you doing on the floor?"

"Natsu! Happy! What are you doing in my house?" Lucy screeched. Natsu simply ignored the question and asked stupidly "Hey what's this letter say? I can't understand it, it's so weird and curvy and fancy looking. And it smells kind of like Loke's perfume." he started sniffing the letter until Lucy snatched it out of his hands.

"First of all it's not perfume it's cologne" she said in defense of her lion spirit but Natsu retorted with a snort and an "it's perfume" even though Lucy quickly continued.

"Secondly it looks weird because it's a letter from the Celestial Spirit World." Natsu looked at her wide eyes and replied with "Read it to me! Read it to me, Luce!" Lucy smiled softly at the childish behavior of her pink-haired best friend. Lucy placed the box on the table next to her bed and sat down in the chair next to it. She slowly reread over the letter to Natsu, making sure he understood.

"What's an Oshōgatsu Spirit?" The Dragon Slayer asked as I finished reading.

"I honestly don't know but I think I saw a book about it when I was organizing the Fairy Hill's library with Levy-Chan. I think it has something to do with the New Years." Lucy said as if she was in deep thought.

"Well that's easy! Let's just go get the book!" Natsu grinned and began to run off but Lucy pulled him back by his collar.  
"Are you insane? It's Fairy Hill's! You know, the all girls dorm?!" Lucy shouted in frenzy.  
"Then how about we summon the old cross guy!" Natsu grinned once again as if declaring he was a genius. Lucy hesitated a bit because she was working with Levy-Chan all day and her magic feels like it was all drained out but then obliged to the idea.

"Open Gate of the Southern Cross; Crux!" She yelled with a whirl of her key. Crux came out in a pool of smoke.  
"Hello Crux!" She said with a small wave and smile "What can you tell me about the Oshōgatsu Spirits?"  
Crux fell asleep and for a minute or two of waiting and woke up with a shout and began his story.

"Long ago, in China, the Jade Emperor decided there should be a way of measuring time. On his birthday he told the animals that there was to be a swimming race. The first twelve animals across the fast flowing river would be the winners and they would each have a year of the zodiac named after them.

"All the animals lined up along the river bank. The rat and the cat, who were good friends, were worried because they were poor swimmers. Being clever they asked the strong ox if he would carry them across the river.

"'Of course' said the kind ox.'just climb on my back and I will take you across.'

"The rat and the cat quickly jumped up and were very excited when the ox soon took the lead in the race. They had almost reached the other bank when the rat pushed the cat into the river leaving him to struggle in the water. Then just before the ox was about to win the race the rat leapt on his head and on to the bank to finish first.

"'Well done,' said the Jade Emperor to the proud rat.'The first year of the zodiac will be named after you.'

"The poor ox had been tricked into second place and the second year of the zodiac was named after him.

"Shortly after the exhausted tiger clawed his way to the river bank to claim third place. Swimming across the river had been an enormous struggle for him against the strong currents. The Emperor was so delighted with his efforts that he named the third year after him.

"Next to arrive was the rabbit, who hadn't swum across at all. He hopped across on some stepping stones and then found a floating log which carried him to the shore.

"'I shall be very happy to call the fourth year after you,' the surprised Jade Emperor explained.

"Just then a kind dragon swooped down to take fifth place.

"'Why didn't you win the race, as you can fly as well as swim?' the Jade Emperor asked.

"'I was held up because some people and animals needed water to drink. I needed to make some rain,' the dragon explained. 'Then when I was nearly here I saw a poor little rabbit on a log in the water and I blew a puff of wind so that the log would float to the river bank.'

"'Well that was very kind of you and now you are here you will have the fifth year of the zodiac named after you.'

"The next thing the Jade Emperor heard was the sound of the horse's hooves. Just as he was thinking the horse would be the next animal to arrive, a sneaky snake wriggled out from around one of the horse's hooves. The horse was so surprised that he jumped backwards giving the snake a chance to take the sixth place in the race. The poor horse had to be satisfied with seventh place.

"Not long afterwards a raft arrived carrying the goat, the monkey and the rooster. They explained to the Emperor how they had shared the raft that the rooster had found. The goat and monkey had cleared weeds and pushed the raft to the shore. The Emperor was very pleased that the animals had worked together. He said the goat would be the eighth zodiac animal, the monkey the ninth and the rooster the tenth.

"The next animal to finish was the dog.

"'Why are you so late when you are one of the best swimmers?' asked the Jade Emperor.

"'The water in the river was so clean that I had to have a bath on the way,' explained the dog.

"His reward was to have the eleventh year named after him.

"Now there was one place left in the zodiac and the Emperor wondered when the last winner would come. He had nearly given up when he heard a grunt from the boar.

"'You took a long time to cross the river,' said the Emperor to the boar.

"'I was hungry and stopped to eat,' explained the boar.'After the meal I felt so tired that I fell asleep.'

"'You have still done well,' said the Jade Emperor. 'The last year of the zodiac will be named after you.'

"As for the cat who had been pushed into the water by the rat, he finally crawled out of the water but was too late to have a year named after him. He felt very cross with the rat and since then cats have never been friends with rats.

"From that day to this the Chinese Zodiac has followed this cycle of years named after these twelve animals."

Natsu immediately brightened up after that story saying "Lucy! Did you hear that! There's a dragon! He might know where the dragon went on x777!" Meanwhile happy was crying into Lucy's chest saying things like "The Poor Cat!" or "That stupid rat! I hate him! He cheated!" While she patted him comfortingly.

"Well we will never be able to actually ask him because the chest is locked!" She said annoyed, pointing an accusing finger at the jewelry box. At the same moment she said that Crux had fall asleep; or so she thought.

Natsu at first looked a bit deflated but then flashed a sharp grin "Let's just burn the box!" He declared while simultaneously lighting his fist on fire. Happy brightened up and started chanting "Burn the Box! Burn the Box! Burn the Box!"

Lucy wrapped the chest protectively against her stomach "What! Are you insane?! You might damage the keys!" She yelled. Natsu tried pulling the jewelry box from her but to avail. After a few more minutes of bickering, Crux let out a terrifying scream, scaring both the mages until they dropped the box.

"You simply must unlock a Celestial Chest with the leader of the Zodiac's key" The Southern Cross implied. Lucy sweat-dropped, 'why did I think of that?' She then forced his gate closed with a "Thank You!"

Lucy picked of the Celestial Chest and place on her comforter. She and Natsu sat facing each other with the box in the middle. The Blonde Mage then unclipped Leo the Lion's key off her belt and placed into the key hole. It fit like a charm. She twisted the golden key a little and the chest made a "click". Natsu and Lucy leaned over to look into the box. There was all... 12? Wait, what? In the note it said 13? I looked at Natsu he didn't seem to notice because he and Happy where too busy waving around the Dragon's Key, pretending to summon him. Lucy shrugged it off. Maybe the key was too dangerous or it was expelled like how Loke was.

"Luce! Let's summon em'!" Natsu exclaimed cheerfully.

Lucy took a deep breath before replying a calm "No" which made her feel better about ditching the Yes-Man title.

"Aw! Why not?" Natsu pouted.

"Because Natsu, I'm completely wiped out and how am I supposed to summon a dragon in here?" She said while grabbing Natsu's favorite spirit key and putting it back in the chest.

"Now, get out of my house, Natsu" the Celestial Spirit Mage grabbed Happy and him by the collars and kicked them out the window; where they came from she might add.

"Just so you know I let you kick me out! Also you and your Spirit Pal's better be at the Guild tomorrow!" he yelled while walking away with a thumbs up thrown in the air.

Lucy sighed and fell onto her bed. She mentally agreed before falling into a deep sleep, not knowing what would await her in the future.


	2. Chapter 2- Inoshishi the Boar

Chapter 2

* * *

Lucy woke up with a start. She had another nightmare, this is the 4th night in a row. But this time it wasn't like her usual nightmares which mostly involve being separated by her guild in some way. But she thinks those kind of nightmares involve her being too clingy to her fellow guild mates. She would much rather be more independent, not relying on her nakama so much.

The nightmare she just had involved the cat that Crux described from the Oshōgatsu story. The cat was the same color as fresh snow but it's right paw was charcoal colored. It also had probably the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. The cat was drowning and struggling in a large riverbed but when she tried to reach out to pull it to safety he just struggled more, scratching and biting. She had no choice but to jump into the river but when felt the freezing water hit her skin, it had just been the sweat dripping down her face and onto the sheets.

"One hell of a dream, eh?" Lucy quietly told the wind while she got out of bed and she grabbed her everyday blue outfit and a towel before heading into the bathroom.

When she was done showering, changing, and applying makeup. She headed downstairs to make breakfast to complete her everyday morning routine. When she opened her fridge it was empty; give or take a couple of fish remains and a full tub of strawberry ice cream.

"Okay, no breakfast" she glared at the wall while shutting the refrigerator door.

Lucy walked back upstairs and grabbed her Whip, Spirit Keys, and the small jewelry box. She attached the Whip, and Key Chain to her belt while she carried the box underneath her arm. She bounced back downstairs and out the front door.

Our Blonde Celestial Mage walked down the cobblestone streets of Magnolia occasionally saying hello to a passerby or waving at one the fisherman floating down the canal. She would have summoned Plue but he's only available on Tuesdays and Thursdays so considering today's Friday, she wouldn't want to bother him.

But even without Plue she made it to her favorite guild, Fairy Tail. Lucy pushed the giant wooden doors open with a grunt and shouted "Ohayō min'na!" but did not get a response because everyone was looking at her wide-eyed, well except Natsu because he was too busy grinning, looking like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Lucy, show us the dragon!" Natsu said while his grin got even bigger; if that's possible. Lucy hit him upside the head.

"You Baka! I haven't even seen the dragon yet! We don't even know if's it's an actual dragon!" she yelled in his ear. She's right too, he might be like Leo or Aries. He might be just a spirit of a dragon. Natsu winced and covered his ears.

"Ow! Luce, you know I have-" his complaining was cut short by a certain blue-haired bookworm.

"Lucy-Chan! Natsu said you needed this!" Levy said while handing Lucy a brown leather-bound book with the golden words that spelled "Oshōgatsu" on the front. She excepted the old-styled book from her friend with a "Thank You".

"Natsu did?" Lucy asked, in which Levy responded with quick, hasty nod. The Celestial Mage turned around and gave The Fire Mage an apologetic look which Natsu just smiled at, understandably.

Levy hooked arms with Lucy and pulled her to one of the guild's tables to take a seat, her friend following in suit. Lucy placed the light box on the wooden table and The Solid-Script Mage smiled at her guild mate.

"Let's crack this baby open!" Levy laughed while opening the book and Lucy flipped the pages, dust flying in the air. She could hear Natsu and Gray started their daily fight from behind her and laughed slightly. Levy put her index finger on one of the pages stopping the blonde's repetitive flipping of pages.

"Lucy-Chan look!" Levy yelled at her. Lucy scanned the page. It was a whole chapter on the Inoshishi Spirit. It shows what kind of attitude, how to summon, what battle tactics he uses, and almost everything regarding him. Apparently this spirit has a very big appetite, frequently falls asleep on the battle field, and a stubborn but friendly attitude . Lucy grinned, thinking his attitude is somehow similar to Natsu's. She then flipped open the Celestial Chest and took out the key that was illustrated in the corner of the page. It was made out of what looked like a type of gem- maybe a garnet or emerald. It had curvy lines at the top, making it look like it has a pair of tusks and two dots on the sides, looking like eyes. The sign in the middle of the key was of two parallel lines that looked bent.

I might have gotten everyone's attention when I started to chanted because a small crowd started to surround me.

"Open Gate of the Boar; Inoshishi!" Lucy shouted. Now she was mentally preparing for the many things that this spirit could have been but the one thing she wasn't expecting was muddy good-looking boy snoring in his sleeping.

He had messy, untamed looking brown hair, muddy brown cargo shorts with a black tank-top that matched in filth. He was lying on the guild's floor with his hands above his head, snoring away like he didn't have a care in the world.

Cana snickered from behind Lucy "Hehe! You lucky bitch! Getting another hot-looking spirit beside that damned Lion! Atta girl!" The drunk slapped Lucy on the back, pushing her forward. Lucy was never good on her feet so slipping on her own feet was easy. But before Lucy could face plant into the guild's filthy floor. A hand caught her by the stomach pulling her into someone's chest. Lucy immediately relaxed believing that the hand that caught her was Natsu's.

"Thanks" Lucy breathed.

"No Problem" a husky voice that didn't belong to Natsu said into her ear. The hand let go and his body moved back into it's original position of sleeping on the floor. Lucy felt heat rise to her cheeks. That wasn't Natsu? If that was her spirit, he sure was close. Her eyes shifted to Natsu unwillingly. But the Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't paying attention but he looked mad, really mad. Like he could burst into flames at any given moment. Why is he so mad? He only saved me from tripping. Lucy then remember her spirit falling back into a deep sleep.

"Oh! Wait!" She shouted, point a finger at her spirit. The sleepy looking boy opened one eye but continued to lay on the ground. "Your name's Inoshishi right?" Lucy asked; Inoshishi simply nodded lazily. "Would you care to form a contract with me?" The boar grinned, making the girls behind Lucy swoon, and sat up with his legs crossed. He yawned then stubbornly crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm free for any day except Friday's and the weekends" he told me. I nodded and asked him another question.

"What type of magic do you use?" Lucy asked. Inoshishi seemed lost in thought for a second, as if thinking of how to word it.

"I'm super strong and I can break through the ground causing earthquakes!" He said with puff of chest and a flex of muscles. Lucy giggled at her newly found friend. Hey is it just her or did it just get about 50 degrees hotter in here?

"Well I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I'm a Celestial Mage and I'm part of the guild Fairy Tail! I hope we can become good friends" she spoke with confidence. Inoshishi seems taken back by the friend's comment considering they all used to have abusive Key Holders, but quickly recovered.

"We sure will, Luce! I look forward to protecting you!" He smiled then disappeared into a crack of light. Lucy blushed at his choice of words and put her brand new key on her belt then turned on her heel, only to find a furious looking Natsu being held back by Gray, a blushing and stammering Erza, a laughing Cana, and a fainted Mira-Jane in a puddle of blood with Lisanna fanning her.

"What?" Lucy asked.


	3. Chapter 3- Honshū the Hound

Chapter 3

* * *

Levy cleared her throat and clapped her hands together, breaking the silence "Anyway, let's go Lucy-Chan! I wanted to check out that beautiful beryllonite key!" She shouted while tugging Lucy back to the guild's table. Levy took a seat on the bench and started flipping through the ancient pages with a concentrated look on her face.

After a few more moments of flipping through the pages, the blue-haired girl let out an "A-Ha!" and ran her finger down the page.

"Lucy! Look!" she said with a proud smile. Lucy took a look over her shoulder and rested her eyes on the title.

"Gate of the Hound; Honshū" she read out loud. Oh great another dog. I wonder if this one will just be a giant version of Plue. She imagined a giant Plue stepping on her and shivered. "I sure hope not" Lucy thought.

"Loyal and obedient to all masters but extremely rabid on the battlefield; take caution to stay out it's path when in a frenzy" Lucy paled. Oh god, what kind of spirit is this? But Natsu on the other hand was ecstatic.

"Oh-! Let's summon em'! He sound's pretty cool!" Natsu grinned but then pouted saying "Unlike that loser pig!" Lucy frowned and took a look at the illustrated key, the key originally looks like it's made from sapphire but she heard Levy say it's made from beryllonite but the key's shaped like jackal's head and the symbol looks like a 2 thin triangle pointing downwards. It's a beautiful key, none of the less.

"Come on, Lucy. It won't kill us" exclaimed Gray putting a hand on my shoulder. "We'll how would you know you, damned exhibitionist!" Lucy thought sourly. She nodded though, hesitantly and brushed off his hand to stand up. She fumbled with the Celestial Chest's lock and grabbed the blue key that she saw in the drawing. She then took a stance in the middle of the guild and repeated the words that she read in the leather-bound book.

"Open Gate of the Hound; Honshū!" Lucy whirled her key around and in a gigantic blast of light a monstrous animal stood before her.

This spirit was no ordinary dog; he was a freakin' beast. This animal was almost as tall as the guild itself and had pure white hair, black nose, sharp black claws, pointy teeth that could probably rip out bones, a wolfish tail, red eyes, and oh yeah; two heads.

The two-headed canine let out an ear pounding howl, shaking the entire guild hall. Almost every mage got ready in fighting stance but Lucy was quick to reassure them and that he wouldn't hurt them. The hound looked at Lucy with a blank expression then suddenly, the two heads bowed down to her feet. Lucy blushed at his formality.

"My-" "Lady" the two spoke, finishing each other's sentence. They said it so perfectly, that you would have guessed they practiced it. Lucy waved her hands in the air saying things like "N-No! J-just call me Lucy, please" or "No need to be so formal!" with a smile.

"As you please-" "Lucy-sama" they spoke once again. The blonde mage sweat-dropped "Close enough" she thought.

"Your named Honshū, right?" Honshū's two heads nodded. Lucy grinned up at canine, right before Natsu knocked her out of way and pushing her onto the floor. She fell with a "thump!" and a "Natsu!" but the dragon slayer ignored her, instead he grinned up at the double-headed dog.

"Well welcome to the family, Honshū! You're so cool! Much more cooler then that dumb-ass pig!" Natsu exclaimed happily at the dog. But Honshū did _not_ look happy. This annoying pink-haired kid comes up to him and calls his fellow comrade a "dumb-ass" while hurting his soon to be master. Honshū simply glared down at the boy with a stare that could make Erza weep.

"Watch your-" "tongue, boy" the hound said with obvious superiority. Natsu immediately shrunk down and ran to hide behind the Erza, who was peacefully talking to Mira about the mission she had just returned from a day before. Lucy let out a laugh that felt like music to the guild's ears and soon everyone was laughing, all except Natsu. Honshū watched her with amused eyes and a small smile. When she was done with her mini laughing fest, she looked up at her new spirit to see him watching her.

"Lucy-sama we would" "be pleased to have you as a master" they said together. Lucy brightened up at those words. She hugged the two dogs on their muzzles.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm you're friend, not master" the two heads smiled softly and she mimicked. The giant dog told her what days he was free and disappeared in a bright light. Lucy then stalked off toward Levy.

"Who would have know you where so good with dogs, Lucy-Chan!" the book-worm exclaimed. Lucy looked a taken back but recovered.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" she said with a small grin.

* * *

This is my first story so sorry if it isn't that good! (What can I say? I'm a nervous person!)

All my OCs have weird names because their names are related to their animal's in some way. XD

Oshōgatsu is Japanese for New Year! (I'm like 89% sure)

I had a lot of idea's for the dog spirit but I ended up basing it off of Kiba and Akamaru's Combination Transformation from Naruto!

It was almost based it off of the dogs that Izumo can summon in Blue Exorcist


	4. Chapter 4- Ondori the Rooster

Chapter 4

* * *

_"How did everyone go from gushing over a couple of cute baby chicks to screaming and running like their lives depended on it?" Lucy thought but then let out an "Oh, yeah" when she remembered this morning._

All heads turned when they heard a lazy "Ohayō" and the familiar creak of the guild doors opening then closing. There stood their favorite Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia, looking like she had she gotten an adrenaline rush.

Lucy had stored up lots of magic energy last night. It had really wiped her out when she summoned Honshū and Inoshishi yesterday. But after a late night's rest she's up and ready to go! She feels like she could even take on Erza! Well not literally. She would like to keep her head intact, thank you very much.

"Hey, Lucy come check this out!" Gray called to her from across the guild. He was sitting with Levy and Natsu reading the book of Oshōgatsu Spirits. Lucy was surprised that he and the Dragon Slayer weren't fighting. Lucy strolled over to them and put her hands onto Gray's shoulder, looking over his head onto the book.

"Gate of the Rooster, huh?" She wasn't expecting much from this spirit; it was just a rooster after all. Natsu grinned up at her.

"Yep! It says it's really dangerous spirit too!" he exclaimed but Lucy didn't buy it. "It's just a rooster" she repeated in her mind. She took a look at the drawing in the corner. The key itself was the shape of an oval and so was the symbol, how original. The blonde took a look at the summoning technique and planted it, permanently in her mind. Lucy shifted her footing and twirled her key.

"Open Gate of the Rooster; Ondori!" She yelled to the wind. Multiple glowing, small light blotches appeared a few feet away.

There stood the spirit, or spirit's she should say; there were six yellow baby chicks following around a Rooster- "Ahem" - Hen who walked with her head held straight up as if to say she's in charge here. The chicks followed in a straight line behind her. The chicks also had little springs with stars on the tips screwed onto their heads, while the Hen had a moon screwed onto her head; making them even more adorable looking.

"Kawaii!" All the girls, including Elfman, screamed crowding around the marching chicks. The babies bunched up together looking scared while the alpha took a protective fighting stance but no one noticed, they were too busy fighting over who gets to hold who first. Gray and Natsu in the mean time were pouting in the corner. "How come they get so much attention?" they thought at the same time.

Suddenly all six chicks froze walking back into their original line like robots. Their eyes flashed to red, making the female mages take a couple shaky step back.

"Wah? Lucy what's wrong wi-" the voice never got to finish because another someone else spoke up.

"Detonate in 5" said a robotic recorded voice coming from the Hen's mouth.

"4" that's what snapped everyone out of their trance. Many people started screaming and stampeding through the guild doors.

"3" Lucy got pulled behind a table that was flipped sideways by Erza. Natsu and Gray were also there but the Erza was about to through them across the guild to stop their bickering.

"2" the Strauss Siblings hid behind the bar counter, bracing for impact.

"1" Levy, Jet, and Droy were hugging each other and saying their goodbyes.

All the groups waited for a few seconds but the explosion never came. Lucy and Natsu sighed in relief and Erza stood up, saying it was okay to come out to everyone.

Lucy stalked over to her new spirit to told them how much trouble they are but froze with wide eyes in her tracks.

"0" said the bird. The chicks all exploded in a fiery mass that could wow even Natsu. Smoke filled the entire guild and when it cleared everyone was on the floor in a burnt crisp and the Rooster and Chick Spirits were standing unharmed in a giant crater in the middle of the guild floor.

"Explodes when feels threaten" Levy read out loud to the charred remains of her friends. They all grunted, as if saying "You don't say?"

"Are Thursdays and Wednesdays okay with you?" Lucy asked still on the floor asked the Rooster Spirit. The bird nodded and Lucy gave her a thumbs up and banged her head on the floor.

"Great" said her muffled voice. The Hen disappeared in a light that could have blinded everyone in their weak state if they were looking.

"I'm back from the Magic Council Meeting!" Master Makarov shouted as he pushed the guild door's open. He had just been requested by the Magic Council to discuss the damages that Fairy Tail has caused; coincidental, much? He gapped at the remains of his guild hall.

"Who did this?!" He shouted. Everyone pointed a finger at Lucy, including Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5- Itazura the Monkey

Chapter 5

* * *

After Lucy and her Celestial Spirit, Virgo finished cleaning up the Guild from that damned Chicken C4. Lucy decided she would take a long break from spirit summoning. She deserved one, right? Lucy was currently sitting down at the bar drinking a strawberry milkshake, her favorite. While at the same time having a steamy argument with Mira-Jane about her current relationship status.

"Mira! I'm single by choice! I'm just waiting for the right guy is all!" the Celestial Mage exclaimed hiding her semi-blushing cheeks with her hands.

"At this rate you'll be single forever! What about giving Loke a shot?" Mira said with clasped hands while daydreaming and mumbling something about it being so "taboo".

"No Way, Mira! You know the Celestial Spirit Rules! A Spirit must never be in a relationship with their key holder!" Lucy yelled, snapping Mira out of her fantasies. Mira-Jane deflated for a second but then rejoiced.

"Oh~! What about that Cutie-Pie, Inoshishi? You seemed quite friendly with him~!" the white haired beauty announced in a sing-song voice.

"M-Mira! Me and him are just friends! Also I'm sure the same rules apply as Loke!" Lucy shouted almost fainting from embarrassment.

"Then what would you think of Gra-" Mira-Jane wanted to continue but Lucy put a hand over her mouth, stopping her. The blonde was looking extremely pale and frighted, turning her head left to right to check if anyone was watching.

"Are you kidding me? Juvia would kill me if I ever went on a date with Gray! Also I don't even like him that way!" Lucy was right too, Juvia would kill her. She and the water mage are good friend's deep down but if Lucy could get rid of the label "Love Rival" that would be even better.

"Oh~? How about Natsu?" Mira asked her. Lucy spitted out her drink with a face red enough to rival Erza's hair.

"N-No! N-Natsu is my partner! A-Also he's too dense to ever date anyone!" Natsu then slung an arm over her shoulder.

"What about me?" he questioned, not knowing why what they were talking about or why Lucy had such a red face. After a few minutes of Mira trying to trick Natsu into asking Lucy on a date and Lucy's constant objections. Lucy felt a tug in her magic energy. Like the force of a curtain being yanked back. She held her stomach in pain and used Natsu for support.

"Lucy what's wrong?" he asked but widened his eyes when he saw a short glowing form appear on the bar countertop. She could see Levy scrabbling through the Oshōgatsu Spirits book.

"He forced his gate open" Lucy whispered to Natsu. The Pyromaniac shook his head. Lucy pushed Natsu a little to get a better look at the Spirit.

The Oshōgatsu Spirit before her was obvious the Monkey Key. He looked like an average spider monkey. Oh, besides the three tails. He was a dark navy color with black covering his stomach and some parts of his face. He had black eyes that danced with deviousness. On his back he had an oak wood ukelele. It had a bunch of small messy carvings on the base.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at the short spirit and Lucy could relate. Seriously? I know there are a lot of weird creatures in Fiore but a ukelele playing monkey?

Lucy knew that Mira-Jane instantly loved this spirit. She has always liked animals and music. Mira crushed the little creature into her chest with a big "Kawaii!", almost suffocating the poor thing. The monkey obviously didn't care about suffocating because he was loving the attention.

"Yo! Mira! Can we get a couple beers over here?" one of the guys called from the tables. The model nodded and put the Spider Monkey onto the floor but the spirit appeared to be pouting. She then went behind the counter to fix up the beers.

"Ah! Lucy-chan! I found this spirit in the book!" Levy said scrambling over to Lucy with the book in her hands. She then showed her the content of the pages.

"Gate of the Monkey; Itazura" Lucy stated out loud. Itazura's key was made from an orange-brown gem she's never seen before and the key was molded into a cup shape with handles on the sides. The symbol looked somewhat like the outline a guitar.

"Plays ukelele to entertain Key Holder or Key Holder's companion. Likes to pull pranks on others and we would advice to keep away from attractive women because he is very-"

At this very moment Mira-Jane walked pasted carrying a tray littered with full beer mugs. When she stormed past she didn't notice the little monkey in the same position. But she did notice the air push the back of her dress upwards. All eyes we're suddenly on her and Itazura.

"Perverted" finished Lucy, worried for her new spirit.

Mira was trying to comprehend what just happened. She looked at the innocent looking Itazura and back at her skirt a few times. Until that's when she understood.

_A monkey just flipped her skirt._

The familiar black crack appeared above her right eye and an angry look on her face making the whole guild recoil. But before Mira could kill Lucy's "innocent" spirit. Lucy closed his gate in a frenzy with Natsu shaking her by the shoulders, screaming at her to hurry up.

Lucy grabbed the key out of the Celestial Chest that was aside on an empty table and clicked it onto her belt and sat down.

"Why are my spirits so much trouble?" Lucy sighed.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update yesterday.

I didn't really like this chapter because I didn't know what to do for it.

I meant to do it like Mira gets her skirt flipped then Lucy gets her skirt flipped and then Natsu gets mad and then Levy gets her skirt flipped and then Gajeel gets mad. (Maybe Juvia and Gray too)


	6. Chapter 6- Kohitsuji the Ram

Chapter 6

* * *

No" denied Lucy as her Nakama in front of her gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"Aw~! Come on Lucy!" Happy begged along with the whole guild. The Celestial Mage almost laughed. They want her to summon another Oshōgatsu Spirit!

"No way!" Lucy denied pulling the key tightly against her chest. She was sitting at the bar observing the beauty of the jeweled keys when suddenly the entire guild wanted to "see another", Why? The hell if she knew.

"Please~?" Natsu asked while sitting on his knees with his hands in a praying position. Lucy was too busy playing with the key to pay attention. The Oshōgatsu Spirit Key was obviously made from a shiny opal. The symbol looked exactly like the Aries Sign just upside down. She didn't like the look of this key. Not one bit. Lucy tried to ask Crux for information but he said something like "He was forbidden to tell". But there was defiantly something wrong here because this key looks exactly like Aries's.

"Maybe I could just ask her?" Lucy thought out loud. Just when she went to reach out for her key ring, Natsu snatched it away making Lucy stand up.

"Natsu! You know I need my keys!" she yelled while reaching out for the keys but Natsu held them over his head. He called out for Happy to swoop down and grab the keys and the cat did as told.

"Traitor!" Lucy yelled at Happy, but the flying cat simply stuck his tongue out at her. He then proceeded to fly onto the S-Class level above the guild. She tried to climb the staircase but a metal hand pulled her back by her collar.

"Lucy, where do you think you're going? You know upstairs is restricted for S-Class Mages" Erza said with a dangerous amount of venom in her voice. Lucy immediately paled at the sound of her voice.

"B-but! Erza! Happy took my keys!" Lucy complained, sounding like a kid who just got their toy taken away. Erza smiled a sickening sweet smile down at Lucy. The blonde shivered.

"Lucy, he'd give you your keys back if you summon another spirit" the Armor Mage announced still wearing that fake smile. Lucy was about to retort but the guild doors slammed open with a "BANG!" making everyone jump in their seats.

"Where's the Heartfilia girl?" an egoistic voice exclaimed. Everyone immediately got into fighting stances at the voice. Even Lucy but she only had the one key that could be another monkey for all she knew.

The voice belonged to Fiore's "one and only" Sting Eucliffe. Sting was a dragons slayer, just like Natsu except without fire and with light. He's one of Sabertooth's, Fairy Tail's Rival, mages. He laughed at Lucy when she was defeated by Minerva in the Grand Magic Games. You could say he is certainly a strong mage but the only person who would actually complement him was his red colored exceed, Lector. Lector was like Sting's One-Man fan club.

Behind the Light Mage was Rouge Cheney, Sting's partner and current Sabertooth member. Rouge isn't very talkative or doesn't show emotion very often but you could tell he was annoyed by Sting's entrance. Lucy wondered how he put up with him for so long. Rouge is a Shadow Mage- or Shadow Dragon Slayer. Beside him was his green colored exceed, called Frosch who is always wearing a pink colored frog suit. Frosch is the exact opposite of an exceed you'd expect a guy named Rouge.

Sting's blue, glared eyes scanned the crowd before they stopped on Lucy, who was still standing next to Erza. He then smirked and nodded to Rouge who disappeared into the shadows like he was there the whole time. Natsu took a guarding stance in front of Lucy.

"What do you want with her?" He asked the Light Mage, obviously too overprotective of her. Sting's smirk grown larger, thinking he finally found his former idol's weak spot.

"Oh, you know! Master Jiemma's orders and-" Sting licked his lips "personal issues" making Natsu growl and all the guild members want to throw this bastard into the river. Natsu raised his fist to hit him but lowered his guard when he heard a giant slam and a "KYA!" from behind his back.

The fire dragon slayer whipped his head around only to find an Erza that was thrown into the guild wall and an empty spot where Lucy was supposed to be. Natsu turning around gave Sting the perfect chance for a cheap punch to the jaw which he enthusiastically took.

Natsu was sent flying into Gray making them both stubble onto the ground. The dragon slayer stood back up, ready to deliver a Fire Dragon Talon but Sting was already long gone and out the door making Natsu furious.

"Let's go kill those bastards!" Natsu shouted, charging out of the guild doors and his Nakama following in suit.

* * *

"Can you put me down now?" Lucy asked irritably for the 15th time in a row. Why wouldn't she be irritated? She was thrown over a random guy's shoulder and forced out of her own guild. Rouge looked over his shoulder at her face.

"No" he said simply and turned back to road in front of him. Lucy pouted but then got a "great" idea. She blew softly on his neck.

"Rouge-kun~! Can you please put me down~?" She asked sweetly, trying to use her so-called "charm". Rouge turned around and glared at her.

"You're really annoying" he stated and Lucy huffed in disagreement and anger.

"Well, you're really tedious, you know?!" She exclaimed while crossing her arms over her chest mumbling something about "her sex appeal never working". She was so enraged that she didn't notice that Sting joined them until her skirt was flipped upside.

"Nice panties!" exclaimed the light dragon slayer as her observed her pink undergarments. Lucy blushed then held her skirt down.

"You pervert! When I get down from here I'm going to Lucy Kick you so hard until you can see stars!" She screeched making the dragon slayer's cover their ears and making Rouge drop her on her stomach.

Lucy scrambled away and up onto her feet and grinned as if she already beat them. Lucy tried to grab Honshū's Key but then realized that Happy still has her keys. She inwardly scream and went for the second best thing.

_Her whip._

But she obviously couldn't take on Fiore's Twin Dragon Slayer's all by herself! So she went with Plan: B instead. But hesitated considering she already sent out the Monkey and Rooster Spirit today.

"Open Gate of the Ram; Kohitsuji!" Lucy said while spinning around the Opal Jeweled Key. She didn't know how she knew those words, but it's like they just rolled off her tongue.

What appeared was a boy who looked similar to Aries. He was about nineteen with baby blue colored spiky hair, black wool pants that was made from the same material as Aries's wool, a black long-sleeved shirt that showed off his stomach and looked similar to what Sting was wearing, armored boot, steal plated cuffs, and he had a pair of spiral ram horns coming out of his hair.

"Princess Lucy~" he said teasingly as he turned his head over to her. Lucy looked dumbfounded at the spirit.

"How do you know my name?" She exclaimed. Kohitsuji who was amused by her obviousness, grinned.

"My baby cousin, Aries, told me all about her beautiful KeyHolder~" he said jokingly while still grinning. Lucy blushed, it's like having another Loke.

"Ah! That explains why he looks so much like Aries! But they certainly act differently!" Lucy thought with slight entertainment.

"Oi! Sheep Boy!" Insulted Sting, who was obviously irritated by how this conversation was going. Kohitsuji grew multiple tick marks at the rude nick name. He then turned his head to the two dragons slayers, sizing them up.

"Don't" he stated dangerously while slamming his hands on the ground making a small earthquake "Call me a sheep!"

Note to Self,  
Repeat after me. Kohitsuji is a Ram, Kohitsuji is a Ram, Kohitsuji is not a sheep. Never say sheep!

"_Hidden SwordPlay Technique; I summon thee Kerachin Nihonto!"_ He shouted while pulling out dual shining Japanese style swords out of two light blue magic circles, that were laying on the ground. Sting and Rouge recoiled a bit and so did Lucy. Kerachin? Isn't that the material that horns, hooves, and claws are made out of? She shivered.

"Princess, I advise you to stay back" Kohitsuji told Lucy but she shook her head even though she felt weak from summoning three spirits in one day.

"We need to fight together! We're friends after all! And call me Lucy" She exclaimed while pulling out her whip. Kohitsuji looked at her with concerned eyes but nodded. He and Lucy got into fighting position, prepared to pounce but Rouge whispered something to Sting and he nodded, frowning. The Twin Dragon Slayers then disappeared into the shadows with a blink of an eye.

"What the hell was that?" the Ram Spirit asked but Lucy wasn't paying attention and collapsed onto the dirt. Kohitsuji started panicking and thinking of situations in his brain but then snapped his fingers as if a light bulb appeared above his head and disappeared into a bright light.

He then reappeared in the same style. But this time Lucy felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders but she was still too tired to move her legs. The ram helped her into a sitting position and he pulled her onto his back. He wrapped his forearms around their thighs. Lucy laid her head on his shoulder and hummed as if saying "thanks for the piggy-back ride!"

"Hey, are you using your own magic? Because I thought only Loke could do that" Lucy asked softly. Kohitsuji scowled at the mention of the Lion Spirit's name but change attitude quickly.

"All Oshōgatsu Spirits can use their own magic, considering we're all so powerful" he grinned proudly at his own complement.

"Don't get a big head" she told him with a light laugh. He pouted childishly.

"Look who's talking little miss sex appeal" Lucy's eyes widened and she hit him weakly on the back of the head which he responded with a sarcastic "Ow!"

"How do you know about that?" She asked while yawning but still curious.

"Spirits can hear some of what's going on outside the Oshōgatsu Haven and same with the Celestial World. Kinda like a radio with low-frequency" Lucy responded with another tired hum. She further cuddled up into his back.

"You're so" Lucy sighed tiredly "soft" she finished, a little delusional. Kohitsuji's cheeks heated up.

"Aw, shut up and go to sleep" he commanded her which she happily obliged.

* * *

I didn't know what to write for this one so I kinda improvised but still, "Kawaii!"

I like this character because I can use him for future situations and I based his magic off of a Blue Exorcist character.

I want to make a sequel after this story about Lucy running away from Fairy Tail (Gee, how original) and getting new Animal Spirits and Friends along the way! Yay!

I like Lucy and Kohitsuji but I have a big pairing planned involving Lucy.


	7. Chapter 7- Taneuma the Horse

Chapter 7

* * *

Natsu is not the brightest person in the guild but his instincts tell him that he really hates Lucy's new Spirits. He hates how everyone came to rescue Lucy but she was perfectly cozy with that ram spirit. All the girls immediately clung onto "Kohitsuji" saying things like "kawaii!" or "are you Lucy's Spirit?" while the guys all said things like "lucky bastard" or "what about us?"

"Lucy-Chan! You're awake!" he could hear Levy exclaim from the infirmary. Natsu's ears perked up at the mention of Lucy's name but stayed put in his spot in the corner of the guild, pouting. Lucy yawned and cracked an eye open at Levy. Her bed was surrounded by almost all the girl's in Fairy Tail. She did a quick double-take.

"Hey, where's Kohitsuji?" Lucy asked stretching, with slight disappointment. She could see Mira-Jane's eyes sparkle at the Ram Spirit's name.

"Why, are you interested in him?" Said the Bar-Maid while clasping her hands together, imagining what their future children would look like.

"Of course not!" Lucy screeched covering her blushing cheeks with her hands.

"You seemed pretty interested in him when we found you sound asleep" Mira said while putting her hands stubbornly on her hips and raising an eyebrow. Mira wouldn't admit it but she was a tiny bit jealous of Lucy. Almost every girl in Fairy Tail was.

"If you don't want him, I'll take him!" Cana grinned. Lucy shook her head rapidly and held her key ring to her chest. Her keys were the first thing she saw on the bed's side dresser when she woke up. Well and Mira's joyful, face that spelled out match matching time.

"No way!" Lucy said, protectively. The Celestial Spirit Mage could almost feel Kohitsuji's sarcastic, prideful grin from inside the key. She had only known the New Year Spirits for a couple of days but it feels like forever in her book. Lucy could see Mira's eyes twinkled with hope of a new blooming romance but before she could declare anything Levy shoved a book into Lucy's face. Lucy shoved it away quickly crinkling the pages.

"I just woke up! Can I not even get breakfast?" She shouted but Levy shook her head. Lucy felt like crying and going into the guild's corner with Natsu.

"Fine but then you have to buy me a meal afterwards!" The "kind-hearted" mage complied. Levy agreed and hugged Lucy, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Oh~! Thank You! Love you, Lu-Chan~!" She squealed in delight. Lucy almost rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement.

"What's there to get so worked up about? You're not planning anything, right?" Lucy question with an eyebrow raised. Levy frowned and acted hurt by her statement.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?!" Lucy tried to butt in but her blue-haired companion was too fast.

"Anyway! Let's see this Spirit!" She yelled while shoving the leather-bound book into her face for the second time. Lucy sighed and agreed with much regret at the sound of the girl's squealing. She loomed over the page.

"Gate of the Horse; Taneuma" the blond read inside her head. She hummed in happiness. Lucy had always secretly adored horses. They are all so beautiful and majestic compared to lesser animals. For example Monkeys and Roosters.

Her big brown eyes brightened at the beautiful but small illustration of the key. It was a beautiful quartz, preferably a lightened Citrine. It was designed to look like someone holding two lightning rods and the symbol was a simple but obvious cloud.

"Up and at 'em!" Cana slurred trying to drag Lucy out of bed and out to the main hall. Lucy dropped the book onto the floor but Levy cleaned it quickly. She stumbled behind the brunette but lost balance and fell onto a table's bench which happened to be the table that the jewelry box was placed, oh so conveniently. Lucy flipped the latch and grabbed for the yellow key which could have been spotted a mile away. She shouted for Natsu to come join her and stood next to the table, facing the guild halls. The Mage chanted the same old ritual while twisting the new key.

"Open Gate of the Horse; Taneuma!" Lucy roared with that attitude and determination she always has. Lucy grinned, almost jumping with glee at the horse- ahem- zebra in front of her.

This Spirit is what you would find if you looked up "awesome" in the dictionary. He had metal hooves and a two metal bars running down his head where his maine would be placed. The two bars travel down his body to make his tail, which was in the shape of a lighting bolt. But he didn't have a body. Why? Because it was made out of black, blue, and yellow flashes of lightning that could possibly blind anyone if they looked to long. The Zebra spirit also had a stunning pair of electric blue eyes that made Levy shiver beside her.

Happy flew onto the table next to Lucy and they both stared at the horse in awe.

"Cool" everyone said at the same time, in a daze at the flicking lights. Lucy was first to shake off the trace.

"Hello! My name is-!" Lucy stopped when she saw the horse turn his head abruptly and ignore her as if calling her annoying. She took this as a serious offense.

"Hey! Listen to me you, hyper-charged walking-" She was stopped this time by a surge of electricity traveling up her body. Lucy fell onto the floor with a "thud!" The rest of the guild stared in shock at their fried nakama but Levy stared at the horse with sharp eyes.

"That wasn't very nice! She was just trying-!" Levy was interrupted the same way as Lucy and fell back onto the floor next to her book-reading friend. Happy snickered and smiled at the burned blond.

"That just means he likes you~!" At this the zebra let out an animatistic and loud cackle similar to thunder hitting the earth. Lucy and Levy shot upward on the floor and the air around them suddenly got very deadly heavy. They got into fighting stance surrounding the Spirit with dangerous eyes. As if sensing danger from the two girls, the horse retreated and quickly returning to the Oshōgatsu Haven. He was probably going to tell the other Spirits about what a pushover their master is.

"I hate these damned Spirits!" Lucy shouted with multiple tick marks on her face. But we all know she really loved all her new nakama and so did the rest of the guild. Who wouldn't?

* * *

*cough* I wrote this while dressed in a Pikachu onesie *cough*

If you have trouble picturing this Spirit then just think of Zebstrika from Pokemon Black or White

Sorry I haven't updated in like a forever it's because I have finals next week (yippee)

I wanted to make it a horse that's kinda like a ghost but wears armor and when you uncover the armor the body is made out of little stars and galaxies.

Can I please have some idea's for the rest of the Spirit's cause my mind's going blank.


	8. Chapter 8- Lucy VS Natsu

Chapter 8

* * *

Remember how Lucy said she loved horses? Well she would definitely take that back in a heartbeat. She and Levy were getting badged up by Wendy and Mira in the infirmary.

"Lucy, I've been wanting to ask you, what did Sting and Rouge wanted the other day?" Mira asked politely and carefully as if afraid that Lucy was a bomb and if she cut the wrong wire she'd explode.

"Nothing!" The blond mage snapped, not allowing any survivors today. She was very irritated, considering being shocked by a Zebra that found her just as annoying as she found it.

"Nothing at all-! They said something about their guild master wanting me!" She yelled at Mira and Wendy. Poor Wendy getting the blame for doing nothing wrong. Lucy crossed her arms and flipped the bangs out of her face while huffing. Well that another thing to add to her list of traits; Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage, a runaway heiress, best friends with Natsu Dragneel, narcissistic, and most importantly the guild's personal own ticking time-bomb.

Mira and Wendy scurried out of the infirmary while Levy was busy snickered beside her.

"You didn't have to be so rough, Lu-Chan" Lucy rolled her eyes and glared at the petite girl. She was not in a mood to be reckoned with. Levy ignored the glare and instead brightened with an idea.

"Hey-! How about we summ-!" Lucy got the chance to interrupt and took it.

"Hell no" she stated clearly and firmly.

"Then fight me, Lu-Chan!" She exclaimed sitting on her knees looking like an excited child. Lucy's attitude softened but still denied. Levy pouted but then seemed to think for a minute then pointed out the infirmary doors to the guild hall.

"Then fight someone else!" Lucy would have denied on any other case but with her Oshōgatsu Spirits she finally feels powerful enough to win against anyone. So that gave her the courage to jump halfway into her own grave. Lucy ran out of the infirmary and toward the armored Mage who was eating her favorite strawberry cake in the back of the guild.

"Erza! Fight Me!" She exclaimed almost jumping from a freaky adrenaline that came from nowhere. Everyone in the guild stopped what they're doing to stare crazily at the blond who was excitedly awaiting for an answer. Whispers travel through the guild at a fast pace saying things like "is she suicidal?" or "Is Lucy cosplaying as Natsu?" or even "Erza don't beat her up too hard!" But that just made Lucy more excited and determined to fight.

"Lucy, I must politely decline your duel because I do not wi-" with that Master jumped onto the rail with Mira following behind, catching Erza's attention and stopping her sentence short. She could hear Natsu exclaim "Gramps!" somewhere in the huddle of people. The old man looked down at Lucy and Erza while holding his chin.

"Lucy, I think Erza is too much to handle" he stated Lucy wanted to interrupt but kept her mouth shut. Erza nodded slowly at his words.

"But~! I believe Natsu might be a fair challenger for you!" He grinned and gave her a thumbs up and Lucy mimicked. Natsu almost spewed out fire at this remark.

"What! I'm way stronger then Lucy!" He yelled while lamely flexing his muscles. Happy had flown above him yelling "Aye Sir!"

"I beg to differ" spoke Mararov obviously directed to our fire Mage. Natsu growled and ran toward Lucy with a fist raised.

"Fight Me!" He demanded while charging at her. Lucy's eyes widened and she jumped out of the way with an "Eep!" before Natsu's fist could connect with her stomach. Considering he couldn't hit his target, Natsu crashed into the guild's wall making a crumbled dent. Mararov looked enraged at the destruction.

"Not in here you brats!" He said while enlarging his hands and throwing the two partners outside. The guild members then all rushed outside to watch the brawl take place.

They took their stances, Lucy on the Left, and Natsu on the Right. The Fire Mage crackled his knuckles with his famous grin. The rest of the guild placed their bets- mostly on Natsu.

"No holding back, 'eh Luce?" He said while cracking his hands and fingers one at a time.

"Nope. No rules" Lucy said while stretching out her arms and grinning similar to Natsu. She had always wanted the chance to fight Natsu but he always holds back against his precious nakama, especially her.

Natsu had always been like that though. He's the type of person that you would want to treasure every waking moment with. He took Lucy to Fairy Tail when she had nowhere to go, he protected her from Phantom Lord when her dad tried to force her to come back, he uprooted a Rainbow Sakura tree for her because she was sick in bed. His kindness is a trait that she loved most about him.

"Ready?" Lissana yelled, standing in the middle as if announcing a race or pretending to be a ring-girl. Lucy and Natsu got into fight position, Natsu getting ready to sprint and Lucy kept a hand on her keys.

"Start!" The white-haired girl shouted, loudly. She might be small but that doesn't mean she can't be loud.

Lucy whipped out two keys, black and gold, while Natsu ran to her side, planning to ambush her left flank.

"Open Gate of the Ram; Kohitsuji!"  
"Open Gate of the Lion; Leo!" She chanted as quickly as possible before Natsu could reach her. In two spikes of light the two handsome men shone with grace and greeted their master. One smirked and one kissed her hand.

"Princess" Loke said with a flirtatious charm but he scowled when he saw Lucy's Ram Spirit. Kohitsuji following in mimicry.

"What is he doing here?" Kohitsuji shouted with a venom filled voice and pointed a finger at Loke.

"I should be asking you the same question" the lion responded with the same amount of venom that Lucy never thought she would hear coming from Loke.

While the two Spirits were too busy bickering, they didn't notice their princess, who was struggling to detach her whip from her belt, being snuck up on by a dragon slayer until they heard her loud "Kyah!" and a echoing slam.

The pair turned quickly only to find Natsu recovering by shaking out his slightly bloody hand and Lucy who was uppercutted into the guild walls, making a hole similar to Natsu's before. Everyone watching the match grimaced. Natsu's normal punches hurt more then the average person's, so imagine how Lucy would feel when Gray hasn't even been punched this hard. Lucy's back slid down the wall and almost collapsed on the floor but she refuses to lose after one punch.

"Hidden SwordPlay Technique; I summon thee Kerachin Nihonto" Kohitsuji commanded while pulling out two glowing katana's from a double midair magic circle on either side of him. He ran up infront of Loke who had already summoned Regulus and was trying to get Natsu's attention. Natsu turned his head to look at Lucy's Spirits and scowled.

"Lion's Brilliance!" The Lion Spirit shouted, blinding almost everyone watching them temporarily. With Natsu's bad seeing at the moment, it gave Kohitsuji the perfect chance to attack but the problem was that he didn't know that Natsu was a dragon slayer with a supreme sense of smell.

Kohitsuji charged at Natsu with his two swords, one overhead, one underhand while the fire mage was subconsciously sniffing the air for motion of his two- well three enemies.

When the Ram Spirit was in a five feet reach he stabbed one sword at Natsu stomach but the fire dragon slayer caught the katana's blade with his two palms, slicing them in the process. With Natsu's two hands focused on Kohitsuji's first sword he lifted his body, jumping over Natsu's head and letting go of the handle of the blade that the dragon slayer was focused on. He then sliced a large sized gash across Natsu's back and the pyro howled out in pain while arching his back.

"Bastard! Blinding me then stabbing me in the back is a cheap trick, Ya' know?!" He shouted in Kohitsuji's direction. Natsu let go of the first blade which was covered in bloody handprints from his palms. The Spirit just smirked.

"But it worked!" He cheered and probably would have clapped himself on the back if he wasn't in the middle of a fight. Natsu frowned and probably would have retorted if it wasn't for Leo.

"Regulus Impact!" He shouted, obviously wanting to finish this match quick and tend to his princess. The enlighten lion's head hit right where Kohitsuji's blade struck on Natsu's back. He screeched out for the second time and almost collapsed on his knees. There was no way Natsu could defeat this deadly combo at this rate! He realized this and quickly ran toward Kohitsuji considering he was the closest. The fire mage just doesn't know when to give up; not that it's a bad thing.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He shouted while cupping his mouth and blowing out a steam of fire toward the ram. Kohitsuji saw this coming and dodged with little ease and he even noticed his enemy coming for a second attack but Loke didn't.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" He howled while jumping out of the flames and attempting to drop kick the Leo on his crown. Loke side dodged it but the flames slightly burned his left arm.

Natsu recovered easily from Loke's maneuver and went for a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to Leo's chest. The Spirit sputtered backwards at the fierce punch and flew a few feet away, obviously injured with serious burns. Anyone could tell a direct hit with any Dragon's Slayer's attack could send you to the hospital.

Loke muttered an apology towards Lucy and shrank into a speck of light indicating he went back to his world.

"Goddamn, Celestial Spirit's can't even handle a single punch!" Kohitsuji exclaimed quietly to himself with a roll of his eyes.

Celestial Spirits and Oshōgatsu Spirits have never gotten along before in the past and not really now either. The only exception is Aries and Kohitsuji considering they're related. The Ram Spirit and the Lion Spirit have never gotten along considering they both compete for the title of leadership. The two spirits are in someways alike but the lion won in the end even though the ram is still the obvious alpha spirit.

Kohitsuji was in such a daydream he didn't notice the fire mage running up to him, harshly. The dragon slayer raised his fist when he was in a close range.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted doing the same move he preformed on Loke, hoping for a critical hit. He probably would have knocked the ram out if it wasn't for the whip that coiled around Natsu's fist yanking him to the far right onto ground.

Of course we could all guess where that whip came from. Lucy stood a few feet away grinning, proud of her damage done to her partner.

"Lucy-! You're hurt!" Kohitsuji exclaimed and rushed over when he saw the blood and cuts from being punched into the wall. She also had a tiny amount of blood running down her mouth but kept her grin connected.

"It's alright don't worry so much about me!" The ram was speechless, why wouldn't he worry? She's not like that damned lion!

Lucy and her whip were then yanked into the air by Natsu's strengthened hand and crashed into the ground at the other side of the battlefield away from Kohitsuji and a couple of feet away from a towering Natsu. The ram spirit was shocked and tried to reach his master in time but to no avail. Lucy's slow instincts are going to be the death of her.

Natsu dragged Lucy over to him and forced her onto the ground. The blond struggled and kicked to get away, not giving up so easily.

"Dammit, Lucy! Stop moving and take it like a man!" Of course she didn't stop at that.

"I'm a girl! Not a man!" She screeched into his ear, hoping to use the same cheap trick she used on Rouge but with no prevail. If he was affected by it he didn't show it.

Natsu had enough of her kicking even though it was fatal. He held her forearms and forced them down onto the dirty trail while hovering over her body trying to get her to stop. Mira squealed at their closeness but frowned and almost screamed at Natsu when he raised a fist to hit her. Lucy got her arms free from his grasp and she then weakly blocked her face from the punch. She closed her eyes, waiting for the hit.

Now, Natsu never found a girl pretty before but he knows for a fact that people like Lucy, Erza, Mira-Jane, and Cana are all gorgeous girls. He just never saw any appeal in any of them. But at this moment he saw Lucy as the most beautiful girl you could ever imagine, when he looked down at her tightly closed eyes and lamely blocked face that was covered in dirt and blood. None of what he described was beautiful but to him it was.

Lucy was beautiful.

So beautiful that he froze on spot, almost mesmerized. Lucy cracked one eye open to look at Natsu and seeing that he wasn't moving she took the chance to knee him in the gut, breaking him from her accidental trance.

Natsu made a sound that sounded like "Oof!" And fell to the dirt road next to her. Lucy scrambled upward and a hand clamped around her stomach pulling her back into a hard chest. She felt her cheeks heat up. A sword tipped sideways snuggled itself under Natsu's chin.

"Don't- Touch Lucy" Kohitsuji snarled fiercely, glaring at the dragon slayer, who still looked like he was going through conflicting emotions. Lucy was too busy blushing and stammering that she didn't notice Master Mararov announce the end of the match.

"Lucy Heartifilia wins!" He shouted and everyone cheered.

* * *

Ugh the story feels good when I'm writing it but it looks like crap when I finish

I'm no good at fight scene and I only proof read like once cause I'm lazy

So (Tada) I guess


	9. Chapter 9- Shé the Serpent

Chapter 9

* * *

Everyone has been celebrating Lucy's victory except Natsu, Wendy, and oh yeah, Lucy. She felt terribly bad for hurting Natsu like how she did. They're partners after all but she felt like she had to continuously remind herself that.

She was currently twiddling her thumbs in her lap, sitting on a chair next to Natsu's infirmary bed. Natsu sitting on the side of his bed, without his vest put on while Wendy was healing the damage done to his back by Loke and Kohitsuji. Wendy was surprised he was taking it so well, the mini-surgery should be painful to ordinary people. Of course Natsu couldn't feel it, not because he's a dragon slayer. Only because he was focused on the guilty looking Lucy in front of him.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy blurted out for the sixteenth time. Natsu was just as guilty as his partner. She had broken her tailbone when she was thrown into the guild's wall and fractured her wrist when she was thrown across the yard.

"It's fine Lucy and aren't you going to party with the rest of the guild? It is your party after all!" Natsu laughed falsely and grinned at her but winced from the pain.

"Natsu! Don't move so much, please!" Wendy demanded in a small but strict voice. The dragon slayer recoiled slightly.

"No way, Natsu! Not until you get better and I know you're safe!" Lucy said while inlacing her and Natsu finger's together and giving his hand a squeeze. Natsu's face reddened when she let go. He could hear Mira's and Levy's small squeals from outside the door, which was halfway opened. It was obvious to the two girls that Natsu wasn't as dense as they expected. Well, it still took him a couple of years to notice he was already in love with the blond.

"Just go to the party! I'm fine!" He said while covering his reddened face with his palm to hide his embarrassment. Meanwhile, Wendy finished healing with a small grin. She left out the door with few unresponsive mutters while Mira and Levy rushed inside, interrupting Natsu's small moment.

"Lucy! Maybe Natsu will feel better if you summon another spirit!" Mira yelled enthusiastically. Little did Lucy know that almost all the females at Fairy Tail are making bets on who the Celestial Mage is going to end up with. Mira and Levy are the only ones pending.

Lucy looked with affirmative eyes at Natsu but he was furiously shaking his head side to side. It was obvious that the dragon slayer hated her new spirits, even though he should love them considering they're "awesome."

"See how excited he is! Let's go!" Levy shouted while grabbing Lucy's hand and dragging her outside into the hall. Lucy rolled her eyes at the two. Levy and Mira set her down at the wooden table with the box set on it. The pair took seats to her left and right with ecstatic smiles.

"Which one?" questioned Lucy. Levy brightened and pulled a gray key out of the jewelry box. She inspected it and took note that it was a dull but almost transparent fluorite. The key's sign was a spiral snake and the keys mold was a snake coiled around the tip and comes out the top of the sign. They gray snake had an extra head.

Lucy looked to Mira for confirmation and the bar-maid nodded her head fast-like. Lucy stood up, making a difficult position with her feet. She then took a deep breath.

"Open Gate of the Serpent; Shé!" Lucy shouted the words that came from the tip of her tongue but instantly regretted it at the sight of the monster. How come every key she had either involves a monster, something that destroys the entire guild, or an attractive boy. But they thought Honshū was bad.

This "Shé" appeared in a huge mass of light and when it appeared, almost went through the roof of the guild. It was, well, what's that Greek word for it? Lucy read an entire book of mythological creatures in the public library near her house. Oh that's right.

_Hydra_

The female serpent towered over Lucy, double the size of her hell-hound. All the heads had glowing eyes. It had gray colored scales, accompanied with gray spikes tracing down it's long reptile-like tail. It had sharp claws that were scrapping across the guild's floor impatiently. It had a seven disgusting faces, complimenting it's size. Her appearance is what you'd expect from an everyday hydra. Badass and terrifying at the same time.

Someone in the guild coughed from nervousness making the giant snake turn and glare at them. Everyone was silent, gawking at the monstrosity. Even their Master wouldn't want to pick a fight with her. Lucy was obviously scared and shaking but kept a straight face. She held out her hand in a stupid manner.

"Nice to meet you! My name's L-!" She stopped when the hydra laid down on the guild's floorboards with a giant rumble, shaking the entire guild. One head yawned and one hissed at Lucy to back away, which she did.

"Err, I don't think-" one head snapped its jaw at her making her shut up. Lucy huffed, not liking this snakes attitude.

"Well, what days are you-!" All the snake's yellow, glowing eyes stared at her intimidating but Lucy refused to back down.

"How about Tuesday or Wednesday? Or how about the weekends?" One head rolled it's eyes while the one on the right end looked amused by the Mage.

"Oh! And you're name's Shé, right? That's a nice name but it's kind of strange isn't it?" The head on the right end laughed, frightfully. Lucy shivered but took note that that's the one with a sense of humor. The other heads were obviously annoyed but one other than the right side had a small smirk.

"Is it true that if one of your heads gets cut off two more grow?" Five of the heads closed its eyes to go to sleep but the other two that were still awake, nodded. Lucy also noted that they have many personality changes but right now they were tired and was bothering them.

Lucy sent Shé home in as flash of light and smiled, sort of making a new friend. She turned to A terrified Levy with a bright grin and exclaimed, much like Mira-Jane.

"Let's summon another one!"

* * *

So yeah there's 2 multi headed spirits

Someone else gave me a name for the snake (I think it was Hebi or something) and thank-you but the I thought the Chinese name for serpent was better for this character then the Japanese name.

I almost made it the snake-monster-thing from chamber of secrets but at the same time I almost made it the snake zodiac from fruit baskets (lame I know)

I also wanted to do the thing from Naruto when Naruto had to stay on the Chief Toad's back to gets it's respect. I might do that later though.

Sorry if there is misspelling or bad grammar, I was too lazy to read over it again.


End file.
